


A Quick Buck

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-War, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он никогда такого не делал, но слышал, как парни шутили об этом во время работы. Девушки слишком тревожились о своей репутации, чтобы соглашаться на подобное, парни становились отчаяннее, а правая рука снимала напряжение уже не так хорошо, как прежде. Баки видел раньше, как молодые парни из доков куда-то исчезали с подозрительными мужиками, чтобы вернуться спустя полчаса с хриплым голосом и парой долларов в кармане.<br/>Он считал это худшим способом зарабатывать деньги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [A Quick Buck](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2414501) by [neversaydie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie)
> 
> Хочу поблагодарить котеньку [autodofe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/autodofe/pseuds/autodofe) за ее неоценимую помощь и долбясь тож заебись (с) xDDD

Баки знал, что привлекательный.

Не как популярный актер, имеющий бешеный успех у женщин, скорее будто только что ступил на землю Америки, спасибо маминым южным генам, вдобавок у него была красивая линия челюсти и потрясающие глаза, а еще он знал, как ухмыльнуться, чтобы выглядеть развязно.

И его губы. Парней с ума сводили его губы.

И вот с чего все началось в первый раз.

– Эй, парень, не хочешь подзаработать?

Баки шатался в доках, стараясь оттянуть возвращение домой к пересчету оставшихся – немногочисленных – пенни.

Стив кашлял всю ночь и не давал Баки спать, и тот чувствовал себя утром так разбито, что пришлось оставить свою часть работы по разгрузке корабля, и в итоге он ничего не заработал. Он не хотел идти домой к Стиву и говорить ему, что на ужин снова только картофель, особенно когда знал, каким виноватым чувствует себя от этого Стив.

Стив не был виноват, что ему досталась пара хреновых легких – лишь вершина в списке прочего дерьма, – и Баки терпеть не мог его мук совести. 

– Парень? Да, ты, – незнакомец улыбнулся, когда Баки обратил на него внимание, и глаза того заблестели, когда Баки поднял голову и лицо стало видно полностью. – Хочешь получить три бакса за десять минут?

Ну конечно хотел. И парень знал это. Баки даже не надо было кивать, он просто подошел ближе, а затем проследовал за ним в тень одного из огромных погрузочных контейнеров.

Он никогда такого не делал, но слышал, как парни шутили об этом во время работы. Девушки слишком тревожились о своей репутации, чтобы соглашаться на подобное, парни становились отчаяннее, а правая рука снимала напряжение уже не так хорошо, как прежде. Баки видел раньше, как молодые парни из доков куда-то исчезали с подозрительными мужиками, чтобы вернуться спустя полчаса с хриплым голосом и парой долларов в кармане.

Он считал это худшим способом зарабатывать деньги.

Как только темнота скрыла их, парень толкнул Баки к рельефной металлической стене контейнера и набросился на его рот. Баки никак не отвечал – просто принимал напор потрескавшихся губ и щетины и пытался дышать через нос. До него не сразу дошло, что это поцелуй.

– На колени, детка.

Парень подался назад и положил руку на плечо Баки, грубо надавливая. Тот опустился на колени, мгновенно почувствовав, как асфальтная крошка впилась в кожу через тонкую ткань брюк. Парень потянулся и прижался ладонью к лицу Баки, проведя пальцем по его нижней губе и одобрительно хмыкнув.

– Посмотри на меня.

Баки поднял голову, невинно распахнув глаза, и парень выдохнул:  
– Да, вот так.

Он протолкнул палец во влажный жар рта Баки и издал тихий стон.

– Охуительно. Идеально, – он вынул палец и размазал слюну по губам Баки, заставляя их блестеть, а щеки Баки – покрыться румянцем от неправильности происходящего. – Ты даже краснеешь привлекательно. Немного помады, и из тебя выйдет милая дамочка.

Баки изо всех сил старался игнорировать оживление в брюках. Ему не могло нравиться такое, просто не могло. Все это затевалось лишь для того, чтобы подзаработать по-быстрому и нормально поужинать этим вечером, ему не могло нравиться такое.

– Открой его для меня, сладкий, – Баки послушно открыл рот, и парень засунул два пальца внутрь, скользя ими по мягкому языку и смотря на Баки потяжелевшим взглядом. – Боже, да ты просто создан для этого. 

– Заплатишь мне три бакса за то, что будешь торчать тут и трепаться весь день? – попытался сострить Баки, когда парень наконец-то вынул пальцы из его рта, но получилось слабее, чем Баки намеревался.

– Просто разогреваю тебя, детка, – усмехнулся тот, но приступил к делу и расстегнул пуговицу на своих брюках. За свои деньги он собирался насладиться этим ртом в полной мере.

Впоследствии Баки был весьма благодарен за разогрев, потому что парень оказался пиздецки огромным. Когда он вынул член из брюк – у него уже крепко стояло, не пришлось даже пару раз провести по члену, он и так был готов. Баки нервно сглотнул и облизал губы, стараясь понять, как, черт возьми, девушки делают это, не давясь и не царапая зубами член.

По крайней мере для первого раза это в какой-то степени было даже неизбежно.

Парень толкнулся внутрь – солоноватый, твердый и в то же время странно мягкий. Рот раскрылся шире, и Баки почувствовал, как подступает паника, – член был слишком большим.

– Блядь, вот так. Ты такой узкий.

Парень скользнул рукой в волосы Баки и притянул его ближе. Тот снова запаниковал и попытался отпрянуть, но парень не дал ему сдвинуться ни на миллиметр.

– Нет-нет, сладкий, не сбежишь.

Огромный член коснулся задней стенки горла Баки, и тот подавился, но сокращение мышц, должно быть, ощущалось хорошо, потому что парень сдавленно рыкнул, низко опустив голову. Затем он слегка подался назад и провел пальцем по щеке Баки с насмешливой нежностью.

– Это на самом деле твой первый раз?

Баки промычал что-то, и парень одобрительно застонал.

– Блядь, да. Просто дыши через нос и продолжай, детка. Я покажу, как надо.

Парень даже не старался быть нежным. Он снова толкнулся несколько раз на пробу, скользя в мягкий жар рта и заставляя Баки задохнуться. Баки ничего не мог поделать со слюной, что стекала по его подбородку вниз, и парень провел пальцем по ней, размазывая ее поверх губ Баки, широко растянутых вокруг его члена. 

– Блядь, как грязно. Посмотри на этот беспорядок возле своего милого ротика.

И теперь он начал двигаться всерьез, быстро вбиваясь в глотку Баки. Он замычал, когда Баки издал давящийся звук, чувствуя себя униженным, хотя парень стал только тверже.

Это ради Стива, продолжал повторять про себя Баки. Он закрыл глаза, представляя светлые волосы и тонкие запястья, стараясь убедить себя, будто вовсе не желал, чтобы его лучший друг трахал его рот, а не какой-то неизвестный парень.

Его привела в себя пощечина.

– Эй, не закрывай глаза, – Баки поднял взгляд, и парень ухмыльнулся шире. – Вот так. Тебе нравится это, знаю, у тебя все на лице написано.

Баки издал протестующий звук, и парень толкнулся сильнее, сдавленно и издевательски фыркнув.

– Да, вот так. Хорошая маленькая шлюшка, – он, видимо, был уже близок к развязке – Баки чувствовал его легкую дрожь, и соленый насыщенный вкус члена стал острее. – Да ты, блядь, тащишься от этого.

У Баки стояло, и он никак не мог скрыть это от чужого взгляда. Его колени ныли, и челюсть ныла тоже, и горло горело огнем, а у него, блядь, все равно стояло.

На секунду он подумал, каков был бы на вкус член Стива.

Парень резко выдохнул и вцепился Баки в волосы, удерживая его на месте и изливаясь в его горло. Баки давился и пытался отстраниться, но парень так сильно тянул за пряди, что Баки испугался, что тот их просто вырвет.

– Глотай.

Баки снова попытался отшатнуться, откуда-то из глубины саднящего горла вырвался протестующий звук. Но парень просто зажал его нос, так что Баки не мог дышать и не мог сдвинуться хоть на миллиметр из-за руки в волосах.

– Блядь, да глотай же.

В тот момент гордость уступила под напором паники, и Баки понял насколько беспомощным он был сейчас. Он проглотил жидкое терпкое семя и подавил рвотный позыв, когда парень наконец-то отпустил его.

– Хорошая работа, детка.

Он заправил член в штаны, а Баки поднялся, вытирая подбородок.

Его ноги жутко онемели, а челюсть – буквально убивала. И он чувствовал вкус спермы каждый раз, стоило ему сглотнуть.

И у него, блядь, все еще стояло.

– Вот, ты это заслужил, – парень схватил его за плечо, притянул к себе, скользнув ладонью по шее, вытащил несколько монет и положил их Баки в карман рубашки.

Баки ничего не сказал, он не был уверен, что здесь нужно что-то говорить. Все что он чувствовал – это облегчение, что ему не придется идти домой в Стиву с пустыми руками. У них на ужин будет не только картофель.

– Я вернусь завтра, – сказал парень, все так же держа одну руку на шее Баки, а второй пройдясь по его спине, опустив ниже и сжав его зад с усмешкой: – И за твою задницу заплачу по двойному тарифу.

Баки смог бы купить много приличной еды на шесть баксов, и у него все еще стояло.

Он кивнул.

– Завтра в то же время.


End file.
